dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tempus (3.5e Race)
Summary::Far away, past the boundaries of this world, past the light of the sun, past even the stars in the sky, there is a cold world, a dead world, a world that drifts along, lost, in a sea of shadows. This is where the Tempus live, wandering across it's desolate, dust strewn surface, ghostly as they loom in the darkness, waiting for a new home. =Tempus= Physical Description Tempus are a race of creatures who come from the outer reaches of the darkness of space, from a world that died many eons ago, and left them, alone in the darkness and the dust. The tempus tower above most other beings, yet can look strangely familiar to already known breeds of creatures, since, at first glance, they simply looking like fourteen foot tall, terribly emaciated humanoids. Though, this couldn't be farther from the truth. The sunken pits that appear to be the eyes of a tempus are actually something more akin to ears. Their actual sight mechanism being several microscopic orbs that are dispersed across the face's of the tempus. The tempus have no nose or skin, instead being coverred in a strange bio-material that resembles compacted dust, and is able to pick up on scents rather easily. Personality The tempus are very ancient and very wise entities, who have seen thousands upon thousands of years pass before their them before they are even considered adults. Tempus are very, very patient entities, who take a long time doing anything, from determining whether or not to even take an action, to simply making breakfast. In fact, they tend to infuriate other races with their prolonged deliberations and meandering mannerisms. Relations Tempus are calm and infinitely patient in everything that they do, even in their dealings with other races. They tend to be quite accepting of new creatures, and will almost always extend a friendly hand to them, but they have difficulty understanding the plights of others at first. Though, they will always eventually grow used to the needs of other races, and usually develop friendships with them over time. Alignment The patience and longevity of the tempus leads them to overwhelmingly lean towards lawful and neutral alignments on the law-chaos axis, and towards neutral on the good-evil axis. Of course, this isn't true for all of their kind. Lands The homeworld of the tempus is dead, and has been for a long, long time. Now it drifts through the darkness and the coldness of space, barren and devoid of life. Though, there have been tempus who have managed to leave this bleak, empty place, and seek out new worlds. Though, even these tempus rarely ever really choose to settle anywhere, instead finding a home wherever their travels take them. Religion The tempus have lost what religion they originally had, but are not godless. They often find themselves gravitating towards deities of travel and order, of wisdom and stoicism, when and if they find a need for religion. This, combined with their endless patience, usually lead them to being very devoted and steady worshipers. Language The language of the tempus is Temorian, a language spoken mostly outside the range of human hearing. Due to this fact, it is extremely difficult for a entity other than a tempus to speak it, though not quite impossible. Still, even if a creature can speak and understand Temorian, it is impossible for them to speak it perfectly. Most tempus learn the language of those around them for the purpose of communication, generally Common. Names Tempus names are treated with respect more often than not, for the tempus carry their names for a very, very long time. Tempus names tend to be long and winding, sometimes having an almost melodic quality to them. A few examples of male tempus names are Oneaerso, Eyonen, and Olous. A few examples of female names are Eymthios, Onaerun, and Yrraoean. Racial Traits * , , * ( ): Tempus are aliens from far distant, dead worlds, and, as such, they have amazingly little in common with humans. While not Xenotheric, they do have access to the Tempus Paragon class. * : –1 penalty to Armor Class, –1 penalty on attack rolls, –4 penalty on Hide checks, +4 bonus on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. * Tempus base land speed is 20 feet. * Darkvision 60 feet. * As a Xenotheric race, tempus do not have to sleep or breathe. * Immunity to fascination and exhaustion. * −2 penalty to all Reflex saves. * Body of Dust (Ex): When a Tempus dies, their body is considered to be destroyed outright, regardless of cause. * Eternal Endurance (Ex): Tempus need to eat and drink like most any other creature, but can survive on much less than other races, being able to survive without water for 1 day plus a number of extra days equal to their Constitution score (not modifier). Additionally, a Tempus can go without food for a number of days equal to 3 × their Constitution score (not modifier). See Starvation and Thirst for more details. * Automatic Languages: Common, Temorian. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ''Note: It is unrealistic to actually attempt to roll some of the random ages given here, so, instead, it is advised that a player use an online rolling system, such as this one.'' ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race